My Gift From God
by Alyson-Harvie
Summary: She thought she'd be able to fit in. She thought people wouldn't judge her on the way she looked. Well she was wrong. People in this little town do judge. Except a few people who accept her into their group of friend. R&R find out what happens.


**Ch.1~ Meet The Family**

The car ride to Georgia was akward and some what silent. The radio softly plays Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. My little brother Shawn is the one to break the silence. "Mom. When will we be there?"

"Soon sweetie. Soon." My mother quietly responds.

My mom drives a Range Rover, which is packed to the brim with suitcases, duffle bags, blankets, and more. We packed everything we owned, put it in the car and drove.

She told us a week ago that she got a new job as assistant to the CEO of Mega- mart. So she's kinda like a secretary, except she follows him around, takes notes, puts together blue prints, plans, and such.

My mom is happy to get this job because it means more money, which means more support for our huge family. Yes. My family is big. My mom has nine kids to feed, clothe, and provide shelter for. I have eight brothers. Two of which, are younger than me. Yes. im the ninth child and only girl. Yes. It's hard living with all boys. I have no privacy what so ever! Damian is the worst though. He thinks he runs the god damn place!

Damian is the oldest. He's 18 and the first born of triplets. The other two are Ashton and Jacob. Damian and Ashton look more alike then anything. Except for the eyes. They both have spikey blonde hair, Shrap, angular faces, and tall, muscular builds. The only thing keeping them from being identical is their eyes and personality. Damian's eyes are almond shaped and light brown. His personality is morbid. He's snobby, conceited, selfish, and rude. While Ashton's eyes are rounder and a nice sea foam green color. His personality is different than Damian's. Ashton is kind, gentle, kind of a prankster, and he's funny.

Jacob is different on so many levels. First off, he's way taller than Damian and Ashton-like 6'7", while Ashton is 6'2" and Damian is 6'4"! Second, he's more muscular. To get a girl, all he has to do is lift up his shirt and show off his abs- he has an eight pack- and he gets all the girls he wants. Lastly, he has brown hair and brown eyes. Way different from the other two, right?

After them came another set of triplets. I know what you're thinking, "Damn another set?" Yes, yes, yes. Another set. These three are Tazz, Blake, and Austun. None of them look alike.

Tazz is tall-about 6' 1"- and athletic. He has a geeky side too. He loves to read. He's read from Harry Potter to, ugh, Twilight. I know gay right? But hey, books are books. He's read every genre out there, but his favorite genre is Murder/Mystery. Kinda like Sherlock Holmes. Anyway, he's unique, like a scarlet Ibis or a peacock. He has redish brown hair and bright blue eyes. He has a personality to match his looks. He's kind but scary, gentle but rough, quirky but serious. His personality is unique just like him.

Blake is different. He has jet black hair-no idea where it came from- and grey eyes-those either- the color of charcoal. He's the really serious one. He doesn't take shit from nobody-except me, of course- and he doesn't really have any friends. I mean yeah, we're moving, but he didn't make any friends while he's in high school. He's a loner that's really all there is to him.

Now Austun is a different story. Hes quirky, hyper, random, playful, he loves to have fun! He's the jokester of the bunch. He's a looker too, so my friends said. He has auburn hair and dark green eyes. My friends would always flirt with him and Jacob. I thought it was kinda creepy how my friends would be all over them, flirting, seducing-which never worked- and trying to be sexy. My brothers dont like girls who try too hard. They like it when they play hard to get, but I never told my friends this info.

Next to be brought home would be me. My name is Alyson Harvie. I'm 16, have light brown hair and bright green eyes. My personality, according to my siblings, is quirky, bossy, confident, defient, kinda emo at times, funny, sarcastic, and moody. Believe it or not, I'm a junior in High School. I'm a very smart student, according to my mother and teachers. I have the perfect grades and GPA everyone wants. I dont really even try or care for that matter.

My mom had two more children after me: Shawn and Bastion. No they're not twins. They're a year apart from eachother.

Shawn is 15. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He's a quiet guy, likes to keep to himself, he's has friends, lots of them, he's a jock and so are his friends. He plays JV Hockey. Girls love him 'cause he's adorable, which is true, i agree. He's also very kind, smart, and respective.

Bastion is 14, has blonde hair and brown eyes, and is really quite productive. He wants to be a director. He writes scripts and tries to get people to be in his little movies. He's quite smart too. He's in 9th grade, just like Shawn. He skipped a grade, like me. I skipped 8th grade, he skipped 4th. Bastion is kind, sensitive, and he helpful.

These are the boys that I live with. We're all moving together, well except Jacob. He came earlier in the week to get the house cleaned up, get us enrolled in school and such.

"Alyson dear. Will you please liten to what I have to say about this place? I know the move was sudden and you had to leave all your friends, but look at the bright side." My mother spoke.

"What bright side." I stated more than asked. I'm mad. You can't really blame me can you? Having to leave everything you've come to know and love to move to some foreign state and city or town.

"You'll make new friends sweety, don't worry. Plus you should remember this place or know about it. I mean you're 'The Girl Who Knows Everything.' Says so on your advice site." My mother proudly stated.

"I do know where we're going. We're going to Grandma Elisa's old house in Radisson, Georgia." I simply replied. The mention of my website brings me back to my life in Florida, with all my loving friends who made the site for me. I just love my website- www. knowitallgirl. com- it has a blogging section and even an advice column where the members, or even guests, can ask for advice on what to do in their lives. But that story is for another day. What's on the agenda today is to get to Radisson, unload, unpack, and settle in for the night. and that night, is tonight.


End file.
